LoveHate Yourself
by realdarkangel
Summary: Harry PotterDark Angel. No one checked on Harry during the summer holidays and now is missing. HarryDraco. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, this WILL be slash (Harry/Draco). There, you are warned, if you don't like slash then don't read. Please, please, please review, they made my small boring life so much better. XP. This will have some Dark Angel themes. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by **I-Like–Llamas "Harry Potter and the Perfect Soldier."**

**M** for later scenes

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Dark Angel. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't need to go to the hell-hold (School!)

"This means dreams" 

" Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

Love/Hate Yourself 

Chapter 1 

"Draco." That voice was far way sounding. It also meant that he would have to get up soon, leaving his little man-made heaven.

You see Draco Malfoy was a wizard, but not just any wizard. Both his parents were veelas', making him a full blood veela. Because of his blood he could control his attraction, an ability that came in very handy. His parents taught him how to control this summer; he came into his inheritance at the beginning of summer. To come into you inheritance you had to be sixteen. The only down side to this was his need to find his life mate, his one and only, love of his life,soul mate, you get the picture. And tonight, he was in the middle of a steamy dream.

_Draco put his arms around the smaller boy in front of him. **Wait, BOY, my mate is a boy!** **Not that it matters to me. **The boy let out a small, soft moan that made Draco's cotton pants become tight._

"_Mine. Always mine" Draco's voice sounded husky. As his warm breath touched the back of his mates' soft neck, his mate started to shiver in pleasure. Bringing his lips down, Draco placed feather soft kisses, tasting the skin as he went. Another soft moan came out of the full lush lips that Draco knew were there. Draco's lips moved up to kiss the black silky hair, his arms rubbing his mates soft arms. A soft tail wrapped around his waist. **WHAT, where'd that come from!**_

"_Always yours' Draco."** That voice its' so… so… familiar. But why wont you let me see your face. **_

"Draco, get up now!" the voice was closer. Draco's mind released that the voice belonged to Lucius, his father. Slowly opening an eye, Draco was surprised to see his father smiling.

Not many people know, but Malfoy Sr. would do anything for his only son. Even if it meant going against Lord Voldemort. Everyone thought that Lucius was a cold-hearted, arrogant bastard, but whenever something was wrong with his family, people saw his true colours.

"Dracohas beenhaving the dreams, that means that his mate has turned sixteen." Narcissas' beautiful voice filled the room. "Come my Dragon, today's September the first, meaning that you go back to Hogwarts today." Narcissas' voice was oddly cheerful at the moment, but then again, when no one was around to judge her she was like a small child; hard to anger and very playful, much to the family's surprise, not even her own sister, Bellatrix, know how much she enjoyed life.

"Yes, and you might meet your mate on the train ride," Added Lucius.

"And I'm going to teach there also, don't forget that!" Narcissa was nearing to the point of jumping on Dracos' king-sized bed.

"Huh?" Came Dracos' smart reply.

"Dumbledore had to get a replacement for Divination. The fluke that called herself a Seer had to go see her sister, having the year off to help her get better. If she was a real Seer she would have knew that her sister was sick. Snape thought that it would be better if we were around to help you find your mate." Narcissa was now jumping on Draco's bed. He couldn't help it; he had to laugh, seeing his clam and imposing mother jumping around like a five-year-old.

"Dose that mean you'll both be staying at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Draco. Now, go and get ready. The house-elf's have already packed your things."

"Yes father."

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was a total bore. Luckily, he wasn't made a prefect; Mudblood and Weasel were the Gryffindork prefects. He told his bodyguards to wait for him in their compartment while he went to see someone quickly.

What they didn't know was that he was looking for his mate. He could smell him on the train, but it was an old scent. Like he hadn't come the train today; but that couldn't be right, he know that his mate was younger than he was, but his mate was also in his year and someone he know. But who?

Hermione and Ron were worried. They hadn't seen or heard from Harry all summer. Not even a note to beg them to get him away from the Dursleys'. They couldn't write to him because he told Hedwig, his owl, to stay with Ron and not to deliver any mail. He also asked Ron to look after his wand for him, cloak and the Marauders Map.

They thought nothing of the last request. Harry was always asking them to look after his things.

As the train pulled into the station, they had looked in every part of the train with no results. What if Harry never got on the train in the first place? What if Harry's uncle had badly hurt him? On the way to the horse-less carriages, Hermione and Ron look everywhere with no luck.

"Hey guys." Ginny's voice was cheerful like always. But then she looked at their worried faces and asked, "what's wrong? And where's Harry?"

Ginny still had a crush on Harry, her hero, the Boy-Who-Lived; and after having him stay at the Weasley's house during the summer, her small crush had turned into the point of a full blown obsession.

"We don't know! He haven't seen him anywhere!" Hermione was crying like no tomorrow.

"Come on. We'll ask Dumbledore before we eat dinner." Ginny said with a Mrs. Weasley-like tone. Ron nodded his head, not trusting his voice at all. Jumping into the last carriage, the three teens wished to carriages would move faster.

* * *

After the sorting, the four house were chatting to each other about their summers. Draco looked around trying to find where the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die was. That was when he noticed the empty sent between Mudblood and Weasel. After pointing this small detail out to his friends, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, he waited to start making some trouble.

"To all returning students I would like to say welcome back and the all first years welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay here. Now some start of term notices, the forbidden forest is just that; forbidden. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has informed me that the list of banned objects is in front of his office, which is now at a total of 569 items. This year we are lucky to have some new teachers. Back by popular demand is Professor Lupin, who will be teaching DADA. Mrs Malfoy who has kindly agreed to teach Divination, and Mr Malfoy who will be helping Professor Snape. Now, lets' eat"

Before the food appeared, Draco stood up and, in a very clear voice so that everyone could hear him, said:

"Sir, where's Harry Potter?"

If Draco wanted a reaction, he got one. Every head turned to look at where Harry Potter normally sat; but to everyone's shock he was not there. For once Dumbledores face turned serious, the twinkle that was always in his eyes gone. A quite "Accio" later, a small flat stone landed in Dumbledores' hand.

"Let us hear what your brother hears."

**Soul Stones. Harry Potter had a Soul Stone; impossible. They are beyond rare.** **Oh look, there goes Mudblood telling everyone what they are I see.** Draco thought back to what little he had read about Soul Stones:

_**Soul Stones are very rare flat stones. No one knows how they are made, not even the Elves. Soul Stones are always found in pairs and are identical, but no two pairs are the same. When the Stones are separated and in different areas, people can hear what is going on in the area one of the stones are; they can also act like the Floo Network (turn to page 264).**_

Draco was brought out of his musing by two voices. Draco couldn't tell who the voices belonged to.

"He's gone. They'll never know." That voice was definitely male.

"Yes, but what if these… these…these _freaks_ come looking for the little brat?" That voice, if you could call it that, was female.

"Now, now pet. He's gone now and there's nothing no one can do about it."

"If you say so."

"Students will return to their dorms immediately. Can the Head of House's come with me and can the rest of the staff make sure the corridors are clear." Said Dumbledore, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Trust Potter to causes trouble before term starts." Mumbled Snape. For some reason Draco felt a ping of anger at these words. **Wait, why should I feel angry about how Snape feels about Potter?**

"Not now Snape. For all we know Mr Potter could be hurt. These stones don't lie."

And with that said, Dumbledore got up and walked out of the room. The Heads of houses close behind.

Walking towards the hospital wing, Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of the solar system. The stars moved to form the word PASSWORD.

"Phoenix Rising"

The portrait opened to show a big, bare room.

"Albus, what is this room?" Asked McGonagall.

"This, my dear, is Hogwarts Apparition (SP?) Room. This will be the quickest way to number 4 Privet Drive." That said everyone got ready to rescue Harry.

* * *

There you go. Chap. 1 done. Tell me what you think about it. Please be nice when reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish

"This means dreams"

" Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

Chapter 2

* * *

Within seconds of the Order telling the Dursleys' how they felt about his treatment, Harry know this summer was going to be the worst, EVER. **I know they worry and are trying to help, but this'll only make it worst, **Harry thought to himself. Harry couldn't explain why, but he had a feeling that this summer Dumbledore was going to keep him in the dark again and make Order members baby-sit him. **Just like last year. God, you'd think the bastard learn what happens if I'm kept in the dark. Last year he ignored me and still fucking ruled my life! Making me have these stupid lessons with fucking bat-face. Then there was the DOM. No don't think bout that in public!**

After the Order finished ordering the Dursleys', Vernons' face was a dark red colour, while his aunt and cousin where very pale. One look at Vernon and Harry know that he wasn't going to get any meals' for a while.

"Come on then Harry." Said Vernon, voice full of venom. Harry was surprised; this was the first time that Vernon had called Harry by his given name.

Harry was grateful that he changed into muggle clothes on the train and that Professor Lupin put a feather-light charm on his trunk. The walk from the train station to the Durleys' mini van was silent. Petunia was looking around to see if any of their neighbours had seen them, Dudley was trying to get Petunia to notice him so he could get some money to stuff his face and Vernon was muttering and sending death glares to Harry that promised pain.

"Freaks…think they know everything…telling me how to run my own home…all his fault…fucking little shit…I'll show them…new meaning of the word pain…freaks"

As they got to the car, Harry put his trunk into the back and sat next to the window, with Dudley sitting next to him, taking up two thirds of the space. Harry vowed that during the summer he was going to train, using both muggle ways and magical; he couldn't have a repeat of the DOM.

**Don't let training rule my life! Maybe I should talk to the other kids round there, I heard some new people are moving in today.**

Three hours later, they pulled up into the driveway of number four Privet Drive in Surrey. The Dursleys' left Harry to take his trunk upstairs while they watched TV. While everyone though Harry was mourning, he was thinking about going into the family business; but he would need to pay a visit to two close friends. He would also need to ask Remus if he had any ideas or if the Marauders kept some sort of record of their pranks.

I think I'll need to make a list of what I need to do. I will NOT spend all summer mourning over Sirius. He wouldn't want me too. So, I'll use some of the ideas Sirius told me at Grimmauld Place; I suppose being an insomniac has it uses. Wonder if I'll get any visits from Voildy?

"BOY! Get down here and make use dinner!" looking at the repaired clock next to his bed, Harry so that it was already half seven.

"Coming uncle."

By the time it was half eight harry was finished making the food and was doing the dishes. Harry was right that the Order only made thing worst. Normally the Dursleys gave him scraps of food, just enough to be able to do the chores the next day, but today they gave him nothing.

"Boy, tomorrow you'll being doing some landscaping in the garden. The stones have already been delivered, and you won't have any breaks, you'll also make us breakfast. A client of mine will be coming over for dinner, so you'll make that as well. Got it?"

"Yes uncle."

As Harry went upstairs to go to bed, **it might only be half eight, but I want an early start tomorrow and I'll need to grab some food**, he preyed to any god that would listen that he could sleep tonight and not have any nightmares.

_

* * *

He was lying on a cold surface, there was what looked like machines and wires all around him. A bright light was shinning in his face. Something was beeping of to his right and there was faceless people standing around him, all wearing long coats._

"_Is he ready?" a man said._

"_Yes sir." Someone replied, but it sounded like they were underwater._

"_Then begin." The man that spoke first ordered._

_Suddenly his was in pain. It felt like he was under three cruiatus' curses', being beaten by Vernon and having acid running though his veins instead of blood, all at the same time. Someone was screaming. The faceless people were taking notes. The man who spoke first started to walk over to him._

Harry woke up to a beeping noise that reminded him of the very real-looking dream. Looking at his old alarm clock, Harry saw that it was the ungodly time to get up and start to make Horseface, Human-Gorilla and Mini Whale their breakfast. Because Harry's window looked over the garden, Harry decided to have a look and the stones.

Stones! These are the stones? They look more like boulders! There's no way I can move them! I'd have to be the size of Hagrid to be able to move these without breaking something. Well, I said I needed to start training, maybe this'll help. God damn them!

Grabbing some clean clothes, Harry headed to the bathroom. Coming out in a pair of ripped, faded jeans and a baggy, black T-shirt, Harry headed down to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

What he didn't expect was the scene he walked in on.

* * *

Please be nice and review 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:…….. What do you think "Dreams" 

" Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

What he didn't expect was the scene he walked in on.

Sitting on the kitchen chairs were Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. All fully dressed in their best clothes and a full English breakfast already cooked. AT HALF SEVEN IN THE MORNING! Dudley was eating like a normal person, who weights nearly 600 pounds. When Vernon noticed Harry standing in the doorway, he smiled a sickly sweet smile that got rid of any hunger.

"Well, don't just stand there, eat your breakfast." Bellowed Vernon, making Dudley snigger.

**Okay…. I've woken up in the twilight Zone. That or lm still asleep, **Thought Harry.

"Now!" Vernon shouted, while going purple in the face.

Slowly Harry walked towards the table and took the seat between Dudley and Petunia. Vernon piled enough food to make a mini mountain no Harry's plate. When Harry started to eat, their smiles somehow grew bigger and made Harry feel like some sort of animal in a cage. For some reason Vernon's face started to go purple again.

After fifteen minutes of tense silence, the post arrived.

"Get the post." Vernon quickly yelled at Harry.

"Why me?"

"NOW!"

One look at Vernon's purple and blotchy face told Harry to do as he said as quickly as possible. As soon the kitchen door closed, Harry could hear Vernon and Petunia yelling about something, but the door make it impossible to hear what. Picking up the letters he started to walk back to the kitchen. Walking in he saw Vernon put a small bottle in his pocket.

Giving the letters to Vernon, Harry tried to quickly finish his (somehow even bigger) mountain of food. But what he didn't realize was that he was the only one eating. Before he knew what was happening, Harry passed out.

* * *

I know that's short (okay, extremely short) but I haven't updated in ages, and I don't know how to continue this chapter. So I thought to just update this part.

Sooooooooo, please don't kill me and REVIEW. They made me update quicker


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:…….. What do you think? "Dreams" 

" Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

Chapter 4

* * *

Donald Lydecker was someone you wouldn't want to get angry. Standing at 6'2 with short blond/gray hair and intense blue eyes, he could be very scary when he wanted to be. But lucky today, he was in a surprisingly good mood. But there could only be one reason for his good mood.

It all started around three years ago, when he brought some of the old prototypes back to Manticore. They didn't know what was really happening, they thought they were going there to blow the place up; but it was a trap. 452, or Max as she called herself, was shot in the heart, but 599 (Zack) went back to help her. In the end he shot himself in the head to give 452 his heart. Unfortunately the other two got away, but they didn't matter all that much to the committees plans.

But something that mattered a lot was that Eyes Only was there. And he got away. Then the bastard had to go and broadcast that video, telling everyone in America not only **were** Manticore was, but **what** it was as well. The dick. Always going round sticking his nose were it didn't belong.

To say the committee was angry with that development, would be a HUGE understatement. They were beyond pissed. To cover up Manticore, they decided that it would be best to blow the place up, after they collected all the data they made over the years. The best thing was that all the data fitted on just one small disk. Some of the scientists come across some interesting information while looking into 452's DNA, but only some people had the clearance to see that information.

As in, the committee, the scientists' themselves and Renfro. Only one prototype was spared, that was only because he was the best of the best. 494, he was a Unit Leader, the top of everything and ever failed one of his missions. He was also one of those types of people you could trust with your lives, or so you think. He could get information out of anyone and they would know until it was to late. The committee then decided where they were going to set up a new lab. In the middle of nowhere, in the south of England.

A year later and the lab was all set up, now all they needed was some test subjects. They went around and took people of the streets at night, people with no home and who no would care about; but for some reason, they kept dying after the first stage, or if they did survive it they went insane, so they were killed. 494 went out in the day to scout out places. One day he was in a car park and with his hearing, he overheard a man talk about his weirdnephew and how he would love to get rid of him. Hearing this 494 called the committee and told them everything, they told him to follow him and so he did.

An hour later, the man drove into the driveway of number four Privet Drive in Surrey. To 494, the neighborhood looked boring and full of nosey people. Going around to the back of the house, 494 saw a small boy, who could look very stunning and beautiful if he was wearing proper clothes and eat something. **Must be the unwanted nephew.** He though to himself. Taking out a small camera he started to talk some pictures while the boy put some gardening tools away in the shed. The thing 494 was most drawn to was the boys bright green eyes. When the boy stopped and looked in his direction, 494 know it was time to go back the lab.

When 494 gave his report, the committee was decided to go visit one Vernon Dursley the next day and have a little talk about his nephew.

When they got there they found out that Vernon was more then happy to give his nephew away. They arranged to came and pick him up the next day because they needed to sort out the lab; the last experiment somehow started to rot on the inside out at an alarming rate. But when they came to collect their prize, they find out that some friends from his school came and took him away in the dead of night. They were then told that he wouldn't be back until next summer, so they had to wait until the end of July, but at least they could experiment with some of the boy's hair.

Yesterday was the day he was supposed to come back, so in the morning Lydecker went round to give the Durleys some drugs that would knock him out in minuets. He gave them enough to knock out a fully-grown elephant. 494 parked the black van in the driveway and followed Lydecker to the front door. They didn't need to knock because as soon as they where by the door, it was opened by a happy Petunia. The boy was laid down on the sofa, fast asleep looking like some sort of fallen angel with his hair caressing the arm of the sofa. 494 picked up the small boy and started to walk back the van.

"Mr. Dursley, one thousand American dollars have been transferred to your bank account." Lydecker said, trying not to look at the revolting mass of man Mr. Dursley was. Without wanting to hear what trash was going to come out of the whale's mouth, he turned around and headed back to the van. Wordlessly the van was started and they drove back to the lab.

* * *

Timeline:

Manticore was blown up in Harrys' 3rdyear at Hogwarts.

The lab in England was built in 4th year.

They picked up Harry after OTP, so the story is based in 6th year

Sorry that it took so long to get this chappie out, but it was hard to write and I've been really busy coz my exams are soon and I've had to learn the whole bloody 'Blood Brothers' script for my drama exam and I've had an ten hour art exam and a lot of the research had to been done at home.

Why is it that when exams' start, all teachers give ya homework at once? And go on and on and on and on about how important they are? and have most of them at the same time?

So sorry again. I hope ya like this chappie and I promise that they will start to get longer and after May, I will update more quickly .

Please review, they keep the creative juices flowing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer:…….. What do you think?

"_Dreams_"

" Speaking"

"**Thoughts"**

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he started to wake up was that he was completely naked and that it was very dark; he couldn't see a thing. The cold air and cold metal sent shivers up his spin. There was a beeping noise somewhere off to his right. The next thing he noticed was that he was strapped to a freezing cold metal surface. The beeping noise started to get faster and his breathing was getting faster.

**Where…where am I? What happened? What's making that fucking beeping noise? **Then it hit him. **Something must've been in bloody food! I should know better then to eat anything the Dursleys' gave me. Is that beeping noise my heartbeat or something? … Must be…**

His skin was getting numb form the cold that he couldn't escape; he couldn't even move his arms. When he tried, he found that they were held in place by some thick metal that was chained to the metal -what he thought was a- bed. There was a sudden swooshing noise of a door being opened and more cold air was blasted into the room.

**Can it get any colder?**

Just then there was the noise of footsteps on metal all around him. A bright light was turned on, making him flinch because it shinned right into his face. The people started to talk about something, but Harry could only make out a few fragments.

"Do ya think … All the other…"

"We know coz we…"

"Please don't… but…this one…"

"Shut up… only have…they… if he might…"

Darkness was slowly overcoming his sense. The darkness was warm and inviting. He gladly gave into the warmth.

* * *

When Harry next woke up, he was in the same place as before. Still tired to a metal surface, still had a bright light shinning in his face and was still naked. The only difference was that there seemed to be more people around him and they all had long white coats on. One of the people walked up to him and ran callused hands over his arms and upper torso.

"Is he ready?" deep, rough voice asked. **Has to be a male.**

"Yes sir." Someone nearby replied.

After five minutes of study the young male before him, the male spoke.

"Then begin." The man never did look away nor did he stop stroking the young boy.

After those words were spoken, Harry was in a world of pain. It felt like he was under three cruiatus' curses', being beaten by Vernon and having acid running though his veins instead of blood, all at the same time. Where the man was stroking him sent flashes of white-hot pain though his young body. It felt like something was being ripped out of him, ripping out some of the chromosomes in his DNA, ripping out everything that made him, him.

And in a way, he was right. The first stage of the experiment was to rid his body of all the Allele's that would course diseases later in life and that useless. Most of the dominant allele's wear removed; leaving only the very basic ones which kept him alive were kept, and even those would be overrun in the second stage.

* * *

Outside of the room, looking though was 494. His back was rigid and his feet were perfectly twelve inches apart. As he looked in, he had a look of interested showing in his eyes, but the rest of his face was an emotionless mask. He smelt Donald Lydecker approaching long before he turned the corner.

When Lydecker was standing next to 494, they were silent, both looking at the young boy who would be screaming if it wasn't for the tubes going down his throat making sure he was still breathing. He was surrounded by machines and had wires poking into his soft looking skin.

"Why?" asked 494.

"Because every perfect soldier needs a perfect weapon." Was his reply.

"When?"

"The first stage will take twenty-four hours to complete, after that is the second and last stage, after that is just the conditioning; which is when we deprive his body sensory which will prevent him from focusing on any one person or persons as an enemy and therefore deprive him of any target for resistance."

* * *

After the first stage, many of the scientists' weren't surprise to see the subject had survived. It took just under a full day to remove all the unwanted alleles. After the first stage, they had to work quickly because the body was starting to shut down. The strands of new DNA that was going to be added was ready, they just needed to implant it in all the right places. The basics of the DNA was the remains form 452, but it was improved a lot over the year, so as to make sure that every part of the subjects body could be used as a weapon. The subject would be able to control every part of his body, even his own heart if he focus on it, he would be able to control his adrenaline levels, how much sugar and carbohydrate he used. But the thing the committee loved the most was that the subject would be able to create many poisons within his body and control how much he injected in people just by looking at their weight and height. The committee loved the new project, they now had the perfect weapon to go with their perfect soldier.

Near the end of the second stage, the subject's body started to change. His muscles slowly became leaner, his hips more noticeable, the thin layer of dark hair that was starting to grow disappeared, leaving him hairless, expect the hair on his head that was quickly growing longer, much longer. His lips were fuller and in a neutral pout, which everyone agreed made him look more kissable then before, his nose became smaller, his whole body became more delicate looking, like he would easily break. When the scientists' did a height check, they found that he went form 5'9 to 5'5.

But young Harry's body went thought more then just physical changes. His eyes' would become more acute and slit-like. His hearing was more sensitive and his teeth and nails became shaper. His nervous system was enchanted. He had boosted healing abilities and his body also created special enhancements. Many of which the scientists' didn't know because of how his body was quickly changing, it also changed some of the new DNA, but so quickly that the scientist's couldn't record them.

Ten hours after the DNA was added, the committee decide to move the subject to were he would be for the conditioning. When they were moving him, the noticed that a tail had started to grow. Around the base of the tail some fine hairs were also growing, but the tail was hairless of the time being.

Once in the new room, Renfro walked up to the one-way looking glass and took a good look at her new weapon.

"He's perfect"

* * *

HI PPL . thats it school is now finished, for me at least :) only have ta go in on friday to sign my leavers form and hand in the books school gave me YAY does happy-dance around room

Now that i dont have to go back to school til i start college in september, i'll have loads of time to write so updates WILL be quicker >. 

Soooooo, please review and tell ig ya like this chappie, the second chappie for Family Ties is half finished,just need to get typed up.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to Touch of the Wind for helping me with this chapter, if it wasn't for you I would still be trying to write it :D

Soo, thanks XP

P.S, poeple don't know that the Malfoys work for Voldemort.

Chapter 6

The four heads of houses headed down Privet Drive behind Albus Dumbledore. The houses all looked the same to them, white walls and blue, green or white doors; It looked as if someone had made one plan for the house's and couldn't think of anything different; the only one that could be called different was number 3, where the owner had a round lawn instead of a square one. Although Albus looked calm on the outside he was far from it; inside he was burning with white hot rage. He made sure the boy would always be thankful for attending Hogwarts. But the Dursley's obviously couldn't even do the job right; now the Malfoys might get suspicious and might go join Voldemort.

Knocking on the blue door, a horse faced woman answered it. When she saw them she slammed the door in their faces. Albus merely sighed and stepped aside for Severus who promptly blasted the door down with a flick of his wand.

Stepping into a small hallway with walls covered in pictures of a pig like blond hair boy, a whale of a man barged forward and started yelling; spit falling and foaming at the mouth.

"What do you freaks want? The boy isn't here!" Vernon Dursley yelled.

Albus simply went into the off-white large living room and sat down on the faded blue sofa.

"Now Mr and Mrs Dursley can you tell me why your nephew wasn't on the train for Hogwarts?" he asked the now purple faced man in a calm voice.

"Because we sold the little bustard" Was the yelled response. Minerva looked shocked; Filius looked appalled, Pomona was crying, muttering something that sounded like poor boy and even Severus's usually blank mask showed a small sign of astonishment.

"WHAT!" Albus Dumbledore yelled.

"YES, we sold that Freak to an experimentation facility. We were even told that those before hadn't survived past the 1st stage and the boy mat die. Good riddance I say, boy's probably six feet under by now!" Vernon bellowed out smugly.

"You mean to say after everything I said for you to do, paid you to do, for you to make sure the boy was humble and easy to use, you sold him! And he MAY be DEAD" Albus Dumbledore shouted, his magic now was swirling around him in bright colours, sending things flying. The Dursley's now looked terrified. After some things started to smash against the wall, a high-pitched scream has heard from upstairs.

"What kind of experiments?" Severus asked in his usual cold voice.

"I don't know, just wanted to get ride of the brat." Vernon stated not even looking at the cold-hearted potions master.

"You will tell us the name of the man that bought Harry." Albus demanded giving up on the grandfatherly act.

"Lydeckus or something like that." Petunia squeaked out.

"Now get out of my home, the boy isn't here and we don't know where he is." Vernon said bravely or stupidly.

"We'll be back Mr. Dursley." Albus said and walked outside leaving the head of houses stunned by the usually calm grandfatherly man's sharp voice.

They didn't even notice when he cast a secrecy charm on them.

As the five wizards left the house, Filius, who had a fascination about muggles, noticed a newspaper in the by the door. Picking it up, he quickly scanned the front page. The headline was what caught his attention:

Former Military Commander Still Missing

Last week General Ben Phillips, age 28, was taken from his hotel room. There was no marks of a forced entry and he was staying on the 8th floor of the famous Hilton Hotel. One hallway security camera showed two males, one looking no older then thirteen, the other around twenty, climb into the hallway through the open window and unlock the door. Just yesterday his index finger was found in a box sent to his young wife, Magen.

Full story on Page 5

Meanwhile at Hogwarts a rather different conversation was taking place.

"Ron, if Harry isn't here, then we don't get our money!" Hermione shrieked at the gangly redhead.

"I know Hermione, but the twerp isn't here, Dumbledore will get him back.Don't worry." Ron said. They then walked down the dark corridor not noticing a blonde man emerging from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long, but a lot has been happening in my life right now and I've been having trouble getting my thoughts down on paper, but I've finished this one and will be starting Family Ties.

Hope you enjoy it xD

* * *

Chapter 7

Putting down the stainless steel phone, Lydecker sat back in his big black leather chair in the windowless steel room. Sending a killer glare down at the device, Lydecker thought about the problem that had just come up while he signed the small mountain of papers in front of him.

---Flashback---

"Lydecker speaking."

"M-Mr. Ly-Lydecker, t-there may be a small pro-problem." Vernon Dursley said in a weak voice, fearing for the lives of his family.

"What."

"Those… those _people_ came looking for the boy."

"So…"

"T-they need him. Please send him back so he can go with them." He begged.

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? THOSE FREAKS SAID THEIR BE BACK FOR THE LITTLE BRAT!" Vernon screamed.

"That boy is worth more then the one thousand dollars I paid you for him. Anyway, he's mine now."

"Please, I beg you, just give him back."

"Goodbye Mr. Dursley."

---End Flashback---

And like that the conversion ended. Now he had another problem to sort out; those people could easily hunt the boy down with that magic stuff. But if he played his cards right, he could get the boy more training, the basic memory's from 452 was where he got most of the knowledge from, and his magic was done though pure will power. If he got proper training, Lydecker could only imagine the possibly of his power. The perfect soldier. The boy already followed orders perfectly, and his two soldiers were trained to always get better, even if they weren't told to, it was in their programming. But those wizards wanted the boy to fight in their war.

That could prove troublesome. The committee was already planning to go to war with America for turning its back on them, and both soldiers would be needed. But if he could come up with good predations, he could get the boy to go to this school and get training. But that lead back to square one, the wizards would use him to do their fighting. But if he could get 434 to go with him…

_Yes, that's perfect._ Lydecker thought; 434 was overprotective of the boy, but that was because he lost everyone in his unit. And to each unit, it was a family of sorts, but the committee saw it as more of a pack, each unit had someone in charge, an Alfa. Then there was the second-in-command, who was a beta, they were always the strongest of the unit. 434, like everyone back there, grow up with the unit, quickly becoming the Alfa even though he was the second to youngest in that unit; he was used to having people look up to him and leading them. It was only natural for him to become close with the boy.

He was also the only person 434 could go all out on and not worry about killing in training.

With his mind make up, Lydecker headed for the committee room.

* * *

Two long hours later, Lydecker slowly walked back to his office, mentally dancing that his plan was going a-head. The only thing the committee wanted to change was that 434 go with him, acting as a close friend who found him with amnesia. The committee also wanted them to carry on looking for Eyes-Only. One of the only important memory's that didn't surface in the boy was the memory of who Eyes-Only was. The man who he worked with when he tricked the escapees those years back was only someone working for Eyes-Only and he had gone into hiding shortly after what happened. But they did know that he got his information though a popular online game, all the people who work under Eyes-Only were members and it was rumoured that company that ran it belonged to Eyes-Only. The only problem was that there were over five thousand members and new members every day. The game was an over-night success. Both the soldiers had accounts, and where watching everyone they saw on it carefully, but it was very slow progress.

While he was lost in thought, Lydecker had walked into his office and called for both of his boys to tell them of the news of their new mission. Telling them that magic was real wouldn't be a problem, but getting 434 to allow others near his beta, that was the real issue. Ten minutes later and there was a bold knocking on his office door. The only people that would knock that loudly were the committee members and 434.

"Come in."

The first person to step foot into the office was 434. Standing at six foot three and weighing two hundred and forty pounds of pure muscle power, 434 could go anywhere because of his looks alone. Short brown hair and hazel eyes with still boyish looks, 434 got most of his missions finished by using his good looks. Men and women alike couldn't help looking at him. Having never failed a mission, he was also cocky about everything, always looking for ways to make money, although he never tried any of his schemes on the committee; he know he was good and wanted everyone to that note that he was more important then the scientist that made him.

The second person was the committees' new project. The only thing that could link him to his past self was the mess black hair and the unnatural green eyes. If you looked close enough you could spot some more things that had stayed them same, but you had to be quick about it. Now standing at six foot one and just under 200 hundred pounds of muscle, he looked like a totally different person; no longer was he a small mistreated boy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Whenever Lydecker or any of the scientists looked that him, they couldn't help but stare at their work. With a body that could produce many different drugs, dangerous or otherwise and knowing how much to give by just looking at the victim and having super-human strength, hearing and eye-sight, he was the best thing that Manticore has ever created. Having the memories of 425 and the knowledge of vehicle and weapons training imprinted helped to save time in his training.

Looking at both males he approved of how well trained they were. Both were standing at attention, hands behinds their back, heads forward, feet twelve inches apart, back straight and their boots polished.

Waiting a few more minutes he sorted though his thoughts and began to inform them about their new mission.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long update, but I hope you all like it and I'll try to update again quicker, but if I get nice reviews they help to make the chapters come quicker so that means REVIEW my lovely reads. 


End file.
